Extraordinary Life
by xoxHarryHungerDiariesxox
Summary: All mundane...maybe :P After all of Clary's family troubles, she finally gets to go to her dream high school. There, she meets Jace and Isabelle and everyone else! What happens when they all find out something Maryse and Jocelyn have been hiding for years... READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**  
**Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters and MI series, but I don't.**

I am getting ready for the first day of being a junior at Gibster High. I've been dreaming to go to this school for the amazing arts program, since it's a school who only take in kids with exceptional academic, art or athletic talent. You can call it a gifted school. I was never able to apply to this school for the first 2 years of high school due to family problems. 3 years ago, my parents were fighting like crazy. There were arguments almost every night and my brother Jonathon and I weren't able to do anything decent at home. I couldn't even do anything properly with our family troubles and decided it to be best if I went to my feeder high school. Later in freshmen year, my brother and I found out that our parents were getting a divorce. I couldn't believe it. I knew there were a lot of fights, but I never thought it was going to end up as a divorce. There was a huge fight with our parents about who were keeping us. In the end, Jonathon was going to stay with our father and I was going to stay with our mother. Jonathon and I were upset that we were getting split apart but there was nothing we can do. I became rebellious after that. I broke all our house rules, and did anything to make my mother upset. So, I didn't apply that year either. Things became better in our house, so I finally had the time and motivation to apply for visual arts. I wasn't sure if I'll get accepted knowing there's so many other talented kids who are probably better than me but I got in! Now here I am, going to a new school in grade 11. How am I going to make friends when they already have their own cliques?

"Mom, I'm leaving now!" I shouted before leaving.

"Wait!" my mother Jocelyn yelled back. She came out of our living room. People say I look exactly like her but I don't think so. Yeah, we both have red hair and green eyes but my mom has this beauty that I know I don't have. She has a better figure then me. She is more….developed. I look like this small stick with wild red curls.

"Sweetheart, I needed to tell you something but I completely forgot to tell you last night!" Jocelyn says with a smile. "I found out that an old friend of mine lives around here and also has kids who go to your new school! I just wanted to let you know that we are going to go over to her house tonight. So come home right after school." I knew she meant that I won't be able to hang out with Simon after school. I nodded to this and smile before I leave. At least I'll know some people tomorrow. Hopefully they're nice.

…

Room 225.

I have been going around the school for the past 10 minutes trying to find this class. The bell rang about 2 minutes ago. Great, I'm going to be late on the first day of school. The hallways started to clear up so I ended up just staring along the wall at the room numbers not noticing where I was going until I hit someone hard; so hard that I actually fell on the floor.

"I am so sorry." I say as I get up to look at him. I couldn't help but stare. The guy in front of me who I just bumped into is the most attractive guy I have ever seen. He has these beautiful golden eyes, and he had golden blond hair that looked perfect. He looked like an Angel. He was wearing this navy blue tight Hollister shirt that showed his abs and muscles and these faded jeans that hung low on his hip. He looked beautiful. I saw him smirk and look at me knowing I was checking him out.

"I know I'm stunningly attractive but it's rude to stare you know." He says with another beautiful smirk. Ah, he's arrogant. Well, that just ruined his whole 'perfect guy' image. He probably can get any girl to fall for him. I'm NOT going to let that happen.

"Sorry, but if I were you, I wouldn't be so sure that that was the reason I was staring at you." I snapped. I hope he doesn't ask why because I wouldn't know what to say. I _was _staring at him for THAT reason.

"Oh, really?" He says sarcastically. He knows I'm lying, he doesn't even try to hide that he's good looking. What an arrogant bastard.

"I would LOVE to chat with you, but I need to find my class. I'm, I mean _we're_ already late." I say with a small smile and walk away until a strong arm takes my arm and pulls me back. Now, I was inches away from him. _Don't smile. Don't blush. Don't smile. _But he looks at me with his famous smirk and I realized I probably looked like a tomato.

"How about I help you find your class. You're obviously new here. Let me see your schedule." Before I can reply he grabs my schedule from my hand and scanned it.

"What's your major/talent?" He asks curiously while looking at the paper.

"Visual Arts" I mumbled. Why am I so nervous around him? Was it that he was hot? Or was there this feeling around him that just makes me so uncomfortable? No…it's more like…I feel different. Yeah…different.

"Oh okay. It seems like we have Science and English together. "He says with a smirk. I just want to rip that smirk from his face, but it that smirk makes him even MORE beautiful. He leads me down a hallway that I must have passed 5 times before and he stopped in front of the classroom.

"Here's your class, short stuff." The boy says while giving me my schedule back. I mumble a thanks right as I was opening the classroom door he asks "May I know your name?"

"Clary, and you are…?" I ask. I might as well know his name.

"Jace" he quickly replies and walks away. Even his name has a something special to it. I walk into class and I mumble an apology to the teacher and sit at the very back. I wasn't even able to pay attention because all I can think about is the beautiful blond boy I walked into.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :  
****Hey, thank you for following and favouriting my story :) I really appreciate it!  
****I'm leaving for Florida for the next 2 weeks. GOING TO SEE THE WIZARDING WORLD OF HARRY POTTER :D So, I won't be able to update until I come back :/  
Hope you like this chapter, not as long but I like how's there's more interaction between characters. Please review, it definitely keeps me more motivated to keep writing.  
****SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO : dont blink or u might miss me and fanfic guest - you both are my first reviews for this story, thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned MI characters, but I don't. Cassandra Clare does.**

**ENJOY!**

First period went by fast, even if I wasn't paying attention. I managed to find my math class and sat at the back again. I was sketching in my sketch book until the teacher started talking.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Jay. Unfortunately for you all, I already made a seating plan." He says with a smile. The class groans. With my amazing luck, I ended up sitting in the second row. I started sketching again as soon I sat in my new seat.

"Hey, you're really good." A voice says beside me. I look up and see a beautiful girl who has everything I have ever wanted. She's tall, um…developed, and has beautiful dark brown hair that goes down her back. I suddenly become jealous.

"I'm Isabelle and you?" she asks politely.

"Clary" I say.

"Is that short for Clarine or Claria or-" she began.

"Clarissa" I interrupt.

"Oh. That's cool." she says with an awkward smile. "It seems like we're going to sit next each other for the rest of the semester. You must be new here." She continues. She seems pretty nice. She probably has a ton of friends though.

"You seem really cool and different. We should be friends." She says with a huge smile. I smile back. Maybe school won't be that bad.

* * *

The rest of the school day was actually good. I sat with Isabelle during lunch. Met some new friends like Isabelle and this girl called Maia. Even English and Science weren't bad. Jace gave me a few glances here and there but never really acknowledged me. I was with Maia anyways so I didn't care. I haven't decided on what to wear to my mom's friend's house. I decided on this grey off-the shoulder top with a pair of dark jeans and tried to tame my hair. I wonder who their kids are. I wonder if I saw them today…guess I'll have to find out. 20 minutes later, mom and I were standing in front of their house. I wouldn't even consider it a house. It's more like a mansion. We rang the doorbell and a minute later we hear the door unlock and I see a woman who looks about the same age as mom.

"Jocelyn! It is so good to see you after so long!" The lady says with joy. Wow. They must be really good friends. I wonder why they haven't kept in touch for so long.

"It's amazing to see you too Maryse. This is my daughter Clary." Mom says with a smile. I smile at Maryse and say a quick hello and she invites us inside. The house looks even better inside than out, if that's even possible.

"Here, let me go get my children. Robert is on a business trip so he won't be here." She says before leaving us in the living room. I assume Robert is her husband. As my mom and I sit patiently in their HUGE living room, I can hear faint noises coming from upstairs. I even caught some of the conversation.

"Why do I need to meet your friend? She doesn't need to see me." I heard. It was a male's voice. The voice seemed familiar but I can't put my finger on whose voice it was. I can hear Maryse reply:

"She has a daughter your age. We've been friends since childhood. She really wants to see you and your siblings."

I hear a sigh and suddenly I hear a bunch of footsteps coming down the stairs. How many kids does she have? And then I see four other people beside Maryse. I look at this tall, lean guy. He has black hair and these beautiful piercing blue eyes. I look and I see…Isabelle? Why didn't I see it before? She looks so much like Maryse. I look to the right of Isabelle and I see a smaller boy with glasses. He looked so much different than the other two. He reminds me a lot like Simon. And then I finally look to his right and I see those pretty golden eyes...Jace. He smirks at me as Maryse introduced me to all of them.

"Alright so this is Isabelle."

"Don't worry mom, we've already met! We're friends!" Isabelle says with a huge smile.

"Oh really? That's good!" Maryse says with a smile and continues. "This is Alec, who's a year older than you and Isabelle." Alec gives me a small smile which I obviously returned. "This is Max." Max gives me this adorable smile, I couldn't help but giving him a huge smile. "And finally this is Jace. He's also the same age as you and Isabelle." Mom and I give Maryse a look and she suddenly says "We adopted Jace when he was 10." Mom and I give a 'oh' look and smile. Out of all people, why did Jace have to be one of my mom's old friend's kids?

Isabelle looks and me and says "Everyone, this is Clary. It's short for Clarissa."

"Don't worry Izzy. We've met." Jace says as he looks at me and grins. I blush and look down.

"You have? Well…treat her well because she is now my friend and you always scare off my friends." Izzy snapped.

"…or seduce them..." Clary mutters.

"What was that?" Jace says as he raised one of his eyebrows. Damn. Why can everyone do that except for me? I just ignored his question while Isabelle simply shrugged. She suddenly took my arm and dragged me upstairs. As I was dragged, I can feel Jace's eyes following me.


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO! Vacation was amazing! HP WORLD WAS AWESOME. But, unfortunately, school has started. Anyways, here is an update. I made this a bit longer than the other chapters. Hope you like it. Reviews really inspire and motivate me, so please review!**

**I do not own TMI :(**

"Izzy! What are you doing!?" I half-shout. She just pushed me onto her bed and started throwing all these clothes at my face…really REVEALING clothes. Does she expect me to wear these clothes?

"What are these clothes for?" I ask in a curious but suspicious tone. Izzy looked at me as if I just slapped her in the face.

"Um, clothes for you to wear." She says slowly, as if I'm five.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I say in an exaggerated hurt tone. I'm not offended, I know my style is a bit plain and boring but…I just think that's all I can really pull off. You know; a simple shirt and jeans. Today was probably one of my best fashion selections yet.

"I actually find today's outfit cute, BUT I know you could do better and that's what I'm going to do. No need to thank me." Isabelle says with a huge smile. She starts looking through the clothes she threw at me and finally chose this very tight looking blue sparkly dress. It seems like it would end right after my butt, so if I bend down a bit, I will be showing… a lot. The dress also has a very low cut.

"Holy fu-I am NOT wearing that." I say as I get up to walk and leave. Next thing I know ISABELLE actually _jumped_ on me. As she was actually strangling me I can hear her say "Oh yes you are!" Now, I'm in Isabelle's huge walk-in closet trying on this outfit. She ended up pushing me into this closet and threatened me that she won't open until I try on the dress. I slide into the dress and I look down at myself. The low cut goes down to the point where you can see half of my very small breasts. I wonder how Isabelle would look in this…

"Clary? You done? There's no mirror in there, you're going to have to come out to see yourself better." Isabelle says from the other side of the door. I roll my eyes at this; of course she doesn't have a mirror. I slowly open the door and come out of the closet. I look up to see Isabelle's expression. She has this huge smile.

"Do you know what you're hiding behind those loose shirts and jeans?" Isabelle says as she takes me to her mirror. Is that me? Woah, when did these slight curves come from? I smile to myself…I feel beautiful. I look like a hooker, but still.

"Ok, let's do your hair and make-up." Isabelle says as she takes her straightening and curling irons and make-up kits.

"Um…Isabelle, what am I getting dressed up for? It's not like I'm going out anywhere."

"Um…how about we go to Pandemonium!?" Isabelle squeals.

"A club…on a school night…?" I ask nervously. My mom would never let me.

"Oh come on! It's the first day of school, so there's not much homework and if you're worried that your mom won't let you…well, my mom can convince people very well." Isabelle says with a wink. I sigh. I guess I have no way out of this.

* * *

I have a bad feeling about this. I feel like Isabelle is going to make a big deal about this, and then people will stare at me…I am _not _good under pressure. Isabelle gives me a hand gesture to stay where I am till she tells me to come.

"Ladies, gentlemen…and Jace," Isabelle starts. I laugh. I got to give it to Izzy for saying that. I hear a few snickers; I bet Jace is just glaring at his sister for that. She continues "I give you the new and imp—beautiful Clary." Great Iz, thanks for almost saying _improved._ I slowly walk down their spiral staircase and look at everyone's reactions. Thank god my mom isn't here at the moment; she would flip out if she sees what I'm wearing. Max and Alec were a bit surprised and then relaxed a bit and smiled. I finally see Jace. He was in utter shock. I wouldn't be surprised, I was, I mean I am shocked too. He then didn't give me his signature smirk, he actually gave me a sweet smile. I smile in return.

"WE…are going to Pandemonium!" Isabelle announces.

"Yeah, I'll come too. Thanks for the invite." Jace says with a smirk.

"We didn't invite you." Isabelle replies with a dry tone.

"Well, either way, I'm coming too. I can't have you beautiful ladies walking around guys who want to take advantage of you now can we?"Jace winks at me while he says this. Wait. Did Jace just call me beautiful? And do I care? Um, no…

"We can protect ourselves." Isabelle defends.

"Whatever." Jace says. WOW. That was easy. He went back to where he was sitting.

"Hey Alec! Want to go to Pandemonium tonight?" Jace says with an amused look. Isabelle just gives him furious glares. Alec gives one look at his sister and decides:

"Yeah, we should go. It'll be fun!" Alec says with another amused look.

"Wait." I start, I just realized. "I still don't know if my mom will let me go on a school night."

"Wait right here, I'll ask." Isabelle says as she leaves to search for our mothers.

"So…Clary, what major do you do in Gibster?" Alec says. I really like Alec. He seems to know what to say and when to say it.

"Visual Arts. How about you?"

"Film" Alec replies. What major/talent does Jace have?

"How about you Jace?" I finally have the courage to ask.

"Well, not only am I stunningly attractive, but I am also special." Jace starts. I roll my eyes. Of course he thinks he's special, we all are. That's why we got into the school. What an idiot. "Because," he continues, "I do two different majors at Gibster, Music and Athletics." He finished. Okay, Athletics, I understand but Music? Woah.

"Music?" I ask in an 'I don't believe you' way. I can tell he gets that reaction a lot. He chuckles in a shy way. I wouldn't except someone like Jace to get shy.

"Um…haha, yeah I play the piano and guitar. I'm better at piano." Although I am nervous when talking to him, there's this comfort. It's like I can talk to him about anything even though we've known each other for less than a day. It took me a couple of years to really trust Simon about telling him important things in my life. With Jace…it feels like I can tell him anything now.

"Well I would love to hear you play one day." I say with a smile.

"How about that one day is today?" He says as he gets up and offers me a hand. I gladly take it to get out of my seat but quickly take my hand away as soon as I got up. Jace seemed a bit surprised but then covered it with a small smile. He takes me to this huge room with just a huge black grand piano and a few different types of guitars.

"Would you like me to play a pop song or a classical piece?"

"Um…well, I like both. So, you can choose. BUT if you play a pop song then you have to sing to it." I say with a smile. I wonder if he can sing…

"Alright, pop song it is then. I want you to hear my angelic voice." He says with a wink and walks towards one of his guitars. Didn't he say that he's better on the piano? He starts playing. Out of all songs, he starts singing and playing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction…but why?

_You're insecure,_  
_Don't know what for,_  
_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_  
_Don't need make-up,_  
_To cover up,_  
_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_That's what makes you beautiful_

Not only was he amazing on the guitar, his voice was exactly what he said before: Angelic. There is no other way of describing his voice and his music. The question is why he chose to sing this song? Did he know I love One Direction or was it for another reason? His eyes are fixed at me while he sings the song. He sounds like he means every single word of that song. Who am I kidding! He would never like me like _that_. Artists are supposed to show the emotion of the song to their performance. That's what makes them an artist.

_So c-come on,_  
_You got it wrong,_  
_To prove I'm right,_  
_I put it in a song,_  
_I don't know why,_  
_You're being shy,_  
_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_  
_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_  
_Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_  
_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_  
_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful_  
_If only you saw what I can see,_  
_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_  
_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_  
_You don't know,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_  
_You don't know you're beautiful,_  
_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

"I know, it's an odd song choice but I just wanted to get the message of the song out." He says as he looks shyly at me. This is NOT the Jace I met this morning at school. Hold on…HOLD ON. He wanted to get the message out…was he actually singing about/to me? Before I could even reply Izzy starts calling for me.

"You should probably go." Jace says quietly. I look at him once and saw his eyes full of…disappointment? Like I've been saying this whole time, he doesn't like me. People like him don't like people like me. Right?

"Oh and Jace?" I start. He looks up at me. "You were amazing." I say as I turn to find Isabelle. I find Isabelle downstairs looking somewhat worried.

"Iz, you alright? What's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. I went to find our moms and then I overheard a bit of their conversation before I asked them." She starts.

"What were they talking about? Was it anything important?" I ask and Isabelle just gives me worried look.

"I honestly don't know. It seemed like they were coming up with a plan."

"What type of plan?"

"A plan to escape." Isabelle finishes.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATING. BEEN SO BUSY. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER. I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN. IT WILL BE DEFINITELY SOMETIME THIS HOLIDAY BREAK. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Cassandra Clare. Also the explanation of Shadowhunters is from a fan site: **** . **

A plan to escape…What are we escaping from? Maybe Izzy heard it wrong.

"Izzy, are you sure they were talking about a plan to escape? Maybe you heard it wrong." Even if it was true, it doesn't make any sense.

"Trust me, Clary. I am completely sure." Isabelle says with a face of worry. I need Jace here. Maybe he can help us.

"We need Jace." I blurt out. Shit.

"Why would we need Jace?" Izzy says with a large smile. She definitely knows something is up between us. But is there something between us? Jace is so…complicated. He can be super sweet but also an arrogant ass. I know I have some feelings for him. The question is if he thinks the same.

"You know…the more opinions and ideas, the better." I say lamely. Isabelle doesn't say anything. She just smiles and walks pass me, obviously implying to follow her. For a second I had no idea where I was going until I stood in front of clean white door with a small silver label with black letters spelling 'Jace'. Who the hell labels their room? How should I act with him after our little 'thing' in the music room!? As I was waiting for Isabelle to maybe knock, she doesn't even bother, she just walks right in. I slowly follow her steps and then see Jace in his room lying down with his Dr. Dre Beats headphones on, staring at the ceiling. His hands were tapping to the beat of a song as he mouths the lyrics. He didn't notice us until Isabelle's face hovered over him while screaming his name.

"What the hell, Iz! What are you doing?" Jace says with an annoyed look that usually siblings have with one another.

"Something's wrong. Clary you want to tell him or should I?" Isabelle says with a firm look. Before I can tell her that she can say it, Jace said something that shocked me.

"I would rather hear it from Clary." Jace said with a small smile. Does he like me? Or maybe this is just to annoy his sister. Yeah. That's definitely it.

"Um…well, you know how Iz called me after you showed me your music room…" I start. As I said "music room" my eyes met Jace's. I can't get anything from his eyes. He's so damn good at hiding his emotions. "Well, she then told me that she overheard our mothers talk…about a plan to _escape_." I emphasized the word escape to make sure that Jace understood. His eyes widened and then suddenly went back to normal.

"OH NO! Guys, this is serious. What are we going to do?" Jace says in a mocking tone as he laughs on the floor.

"Jace! This is serious! God, Clary I told you we shouldn't have even asked him." Izzy said as she was heading to leave his room.

"Wait. Clary wanted to tell me?" Jace said as one of his brows went up.

"Well, yeah I thought you would maybe have a good idea of what to do…but I guess not." I said finishing off with a sigh. Isabelle and I were about to leave the room until Jace said something somewhat useful.

"Okay, for some reason now I feel like this could be serious," Jace started. As he said this, Isabelle looks at me with an amused smile. Why is she doing that? "I don't understand why you guys didn't just go ASK Jocelyn and Maryse what they were talking about. It can save so much confusion and drama." As he said this, Isabelle and I were dumbfounded. Why didn't we do that? We have the right to know. Jace was just staring at us like he was expecting us to respond to him.

"Well, you know…um…we thought about that and…um… you know what? SHUT UP JACE." Isabelle yells at him in defeat. Jace just starts laughing at her and then walks past us and then turns around and motions us to follow him. We quickly walked towards the room where our mothers were and then placed our heads on the door to listen to what they were talking about.

"Listen Maryse, I have kept this from Clary for so long. Is there any other way we can do this without telling them?" Jocelyn says with a worried tone. Tell me what? I look at Jace and Isabelle as they shrugged; not knowing what they are talking about.

"It's not possible Jocelyn. They are coming after us and you know exactly why. We can't just leave and expect them to just follow us like lost puppies! They're going to want to know, ask questions. You think Jace will just follow us? Think Jocelyn. Think." Maryse responded in a distressed tone. What is going on? Why are they talking like this? I once again look at Jace and Isabelle who has the same look as me; a look of worry and fear.

"Fine, when should we tell them? How should we tell them? What should we tell them? " Jocelyn asked.

"Tell us what?" Jace asked as we were looking directly at them. They both looked at us in horror. After about a few minutes of complete silence, Jace spoke again.

"Well, were waiting." Jace says as he is tapping his foot against the floor.

"Before we tell you anything, I just wanted to ask Clary what the hell she is wearing?" Jocelyn asked with a odd tone. I look down at my outfit and then realized that I am still wearing the blue dress. Before I can reply, Jace steps in for me.

"Really Jocelyn? Is this the time?" That shut my mom right up. There was silence for a few more minutes until Jocelyn spoke again.

"What we are about to tell you may be hard to believe." Jocelyn says. She gives a slow nod to Maryse, telling her that she should say it.

"You are all Shadowhunters." Maryse says. Shadowhunter? What is a Shadowhunter? I look at Isabelle and Jace who seem to have the same thought as me. This must be some joke.

"What the hell is a Shadowhunter?" Jace asked.

"Okay, well I think you should all take a seat before we explain." Jocelyn says. We silently grab three chairs and sit across from our mothers.

"Well, a thousand years ago, the Angel Raziel mixed his blood of men and created the race of the Nephilim. Human-angel hybrids, they walk among us, unseen but ever-present, our invisible protectors. They call themselves Shadowhunters." Maryse starts. What the hell? As Jace, Isabelle and I were waiting for Maryse to continue; she slowly stands up and starts to leave.

"What, that's it? That's barely an explanation!" Isabelle complains.

"There's a lot to explain and we should explain the rest when Alec is here." Maryse says. Jocelyn gives me a small smile as she follows Maryse and leaves the room.

"Well, I guess we're just going to have to wait." I say as we sit there in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so I guess I lied. I never uploaded after that last chapter and I feel terrible. I honestly somewhat lost the inspiration with this plot line. I'm never really good at writing action scenes and that's where the story was really going. SO I changed it in a way to satisfy myself and hopefully you all too. **

**AND to make it up for my horrible lies, I will be uploading the next chapter to this story now which is much longer than this chapter and has a lot of CLACE! Sorry that this chap. is short. Hope you like it ! Read and Review. **

As we sat down in the Lightwood's living room, getting an explanation of what we are, I just sat there with a look of shock. How can they keep this from us? Although I was shocked, Jace seemed to find this extremely "cool". He keeps going on about how sick it would be to kill demons and have weapons on you at all times. Isabelle had the same thought as me about this whole thing until she saw the outfits we get to wear. Alec didn't seem to react at all. Although I am the least closest to him, I feel like he can really balance out the craziness Isabelle and Jace bring to our lives. After the explanation, we were simply waiting for the Clave to notify Maryse about what we need to do next or when we need to evacuate.

"Well, the Clave called me early." Maryse says as she came back into the living room.

"Well?" Jocelyn asked.

"After the Clave realized how serious our situation was, they sent Shadowhunters to hunt down the people who were after us and apparently killed them." Wow. So we don't need to evacuate...all this tension for nothing? I guess the one good thing about all of this was that I found out about the Shadowhunter world. I looked over at my mom and she had a look of frustration but also relief and I completely understand why. She just told me the secret she has been wanting to keep from me for all my life and now there was no point of telling me.

"I know you're upset Jocelyn," Maryse started,"but we would have needed to tell them anyways. The Clave told us that there are a few students at the very same school our children go to that have relations and alliances with these people who recently got killed. The Clave have ordered us to keep an eye and give a daily report about the strange things that are happening and what we should be afraid of." Maryse finished with a sigh. This is getting even weirder by the minute. So 5 minutes ago we we're planning on exiling the city and now we're undercover agents. This is just too much. Before I said anything, Jace spoke up.

"This is so sweet, it's like that movie 21 Jump Street except we're not old like those guys!" Jace exclaimed. Although that look was so cute on him, I can't help but be a bit worried. We're not even trained! How would we protect ourselves if we get attacked? Before I can ask, Maryse already answered me.

"You all are going to need A LOT of training. But who's going to train you all?" Maryse questioned herself. After a moment of thinking and a couple of glances at Jocelyn, she finally responded to her own question. "I guess Jocelyn, Robert and I will have to do it".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, here you go. Hope it makes up for the long wait. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Reviews gives me so much inspiration as well as suggestions and criticism that will impact my story and writing in a better way. **

**Love you all! **

* * *

I can honestly say that training is a pain in the ass. Every morning at 5 am we were all required to be at the Lightwood's house to start training and we would finish at 8, giving us just enough time to get ready for school and then on weekends, we had to train for 5 hours. I must have done more exercise in this past week than my entire life. This week has also been interesting because the things my mother can do is incredible. I would have never guessed she was a fighter.

Things between Jace and I have gone nowhere. We have definitely become closer...friends...but nothing more has happened yet. There were these moments of flirting and tension between us but neither of us have spoke about taking it further and I don't think we will for a while.

As I walked out of practice this morning, I felt a pair of hands on my waist. Thinking of the move Robert taught me the other day, I turned around as quickly as I can and without even looking I punched the demon in the face. As I took a better look at this "demon", I realized that it was Jace.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I thought you were a demon!" I said as I was helping him up. He got up and looked down at me; he didn't seem mad at all.

"No, I shouldn't have surprised you like that. Sorry, but nice punch by the way." He said with a smirk. As he said this, I relaxed a bit and then started laughing at his comment.

"So, ready for school?" I asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I just need to take a quick shower and then I should be ready. Do you want me to pick you up and then we can head to school together?" He asked with a certain level of confidence but I could tell he was nervous about asking me.

"I'd love that. Pick me up in half an hour." I said as I was leaving his house. As I was heading home, I had a smile plastered on my face and my whole body was filled with joy. He finally took our relationship a bit further! When I arrived home, I ran into my bathroom and took a 5 minute shower and blow dried my hair as fast as I can. As I came out of my bathroom, I realized I only had 10 more minutes until Jace arrives. I ran to my closet and quickly threw on a decent outfit. I ended up wearing a flowy grey lace tank top with a tight grey tank underneath and TNA leggings. After quickly taming my hair, I walk into the kitchen and grab a apple and went to get my school bag and put my sandals on. As soon as I put my sandals on, I got a text from Jace.

Hey, just came. So, whenever you're ready. ;) -J

K, coming :) -C

After letting my mom know I'm leaving, I leave my house with an apple in my mouth as I walked down to Jace's car.

"Hey" I say as I take my seat in his car. As I got in, I took a good look at him. His hair was damp and he was wearing a well fitted black v-neck t-shirt that nicely fit his muscles and body and wore dark blue baggy jeans. When I finally sat down, I took a huge bite out of my apple, I then looked at Jace who was just staring at me. I can feel my cheeks going red.

"Um...are you going to start the car?" I asked awkwardly. He was startled by my question and then mumbled a sorry and started the car. The ride started off awkward until we brought up our "mission" at school.

"So, do you have any idea which students we should be observing?"

"It's actually really hard to tell. There are some people who annoy me and I really want to say that they are the alliances but then I am never sure." I respond.

"People you are annoyed of?" Jace started off with a smirk on his face. "Like who?" Honestly, I would love to answer that question, but I'm scared he would know and maybe even be friends with these people.

"You really want to know?" I asked, hoping he would just drop it.

"Yup" He simply replied.

"Fine. I find Aline very irritating and Sebastian isn't someone I am too fond of either."

"I actually completely agree with you and we should definitely keep an eye on them." He says with a smile and I return the smile. As we were walking into the school, I clumsily bumped into someone. A smile is brought to my face, realizing that this is how I met Jace. I looked up and saw these piercing black eyes that were nothing close to Jace's. I realize it's Sebastian and it seems that Jace realizes too because he takes a step in front of me as if he was protecting me from him.

"Woah. Chill man. I'm not planning on raping her or anything." Sebastian says coolly. Either way, Jace glares at him and takes my arm and pulls me further down the hall.

"Thank you for that but you didn't have to go to that extent you know." I told him nicely. I didn't want him to feel that he was responsible of me.

"Clary, you just told me literally 10 minutes ago that you don't like him and anyone who makes you uncomfortable, is an enemy to me." He says firmly. Then, Jace insisted that he would walk me to class. As we were walking, I couldn't help but think that the way he is acting is as if we are a couple. Does he think that? As I was thinking, Jace said something that I have been waiting for a while now.

"Clary, I have been wanting to ask you this for a while. I can't stop thinking about you and it kills me that we haven't gone any further in our relationship. Do you want to maybe go out sometime?"


End file.
